


Get Off

by Maiika



Series: Kakayama prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Hatake Kakashi Being an Asshole, Humor, KakaYama Week 2019, Kakashi hates his students, Karaoke, M/M, Teachers deserve all the time off they can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: When school lets out, all Kakashi wants to do is be left alone.  His coworkers have other plans.  After a missed opportunity Friday night, he finds a surprise waiting for him in class the next schoolweek.





	Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank my beta reader over on the kakaobi discord for giving this a look and the feedback it needed. Thank you!

By the time Kakashi arrives for the three o’clock faculty meeting at quarter to four, there’s only one seat available.  Tsunade stands in front of the SMART board in a tailored suit, questioning the fourth grade team on their students’ preparations for the upcoming standardized testing they’re all required to repeat  _ every _ year.  She impresses Kakashi as she manages not to stumble over her words or miss a single word Kurenai says in response while tracking him with a deadly glare all the way to his seat beside Guy, whose bowl cut shines blindingly beneath the fluorescent library lights.

 

As Kakashi slides into the open seat, he refuses to even  _ look _ at the only teacher still energetic after a full day in the classroom.  The telltale screech and thump of Guy’s chair on the tiled floor tells Kakashi he’s vibrating at the arrival of their grade level team’s last member, but Kakashi’s late entrance has caused enough distraction.  The last thing he needs is to feed into Guy’s enthusiasm and give Tsunade a viable reason to fire him. She won’t, of course, because she’s smart and eager to retire and he’s one of the best teachers this school’s ever had, a candidate for principal someday, if he ever becomes  _ that _ masochistic.  Certainly no one else as smart as him would be caught dead in this school.

 

Kakashi slumps in his chair, wondering why he’s still here.

 

As Tsunade continues her drilling, not missing an opportunity to glance at the clock on the back wall behind their heads every few minutes, Kakashi realizes where this is headed.  Tsunade wants to go out for drinks. Teachers will follow. Kakashi was looking forward to going home alone to read the type of material  _ he _ wants to read for a change, rather than what’s appropriate for a bunch of sixth graders, but-

 

“Kakashi!” Guy exclaims the moment Tsunade adjourns the meeting.  “You simply  _ must _ come out with us tonight!”

 

Kakashi raises a brow.  “Must I?”

 

Guy claps his shoulder so hard the slap seems to echo through the library now brimming with activity.  “Your springtime of youth is still going strong. It’s time you meet a young partner such as yourself to spark your inner passions.”

 

“Guy,” Rin laughs from the other side of their table, swinging her purple purse over her shoulder, “sometimes, you’re too much.”

 

“Sometimes?” Kakashi says.

 

Rin raises a finger at him.  “But he’s right. Come out with us, Kakashi.  I’ll buy you a drink.”

 

“As will I!” Guy exclaims as he shoots to his feet.

 

Kakashi eyes them both.  He doesn’t appreciate their implications about his love life, or lack thereof, conveyed by Rin more with the twinkle in her eye than any words she says, and by Obito who sits quietly, watching Rin and grinning at Kakashi's expense, but it  _ is _ hard to turn down free drinks.  A few minutes can’t hurt. He’ll still have the rest of the night to read.  

 

Kakashi shrugs and pushes his chair out from the table, and as his team erupts in cheers, even Obito joining in who usually celebrates Kakashi  _ not _ coming, that seems to be answer enough for them.  Kakashi sighs as he turns to follow the rest of the staff out the double doors posted with colorful book fair promotion posters.  Predicting the pressure his friends plan to put on him, he hopes  _ not _ to find anyone worthy of his attention at Tsunade’s favorite bar.

 

* * *

 

After his first drink, Kakashi realizes he’s fucked.  He calls the bartender over for his second order not only because he needs the alcohol to tune out Guy’s disco karaoke from the other end of the bar, but because the bartender is handsome and built and has the smoothest voice Kakashi’s ever heard.  Brown tousled hair frames his face and big brown eyes blink owlishly at Kakashi as he responds to Kakashi’s raised finger with a questioning raise of his brows.

 

Kakashi points to his glass of melting ice.  “Another.”

 

“Yes, sir,” the bartender says with a smile.  

 

As he turns to reach for the amber bottle of whiskey on the shelf, Kakashi watches the swell of his shoulders and the way his back muscles expand and contract beneath the thin cotton of his red button-front shirt.  He can practically draw a line from the man’s lats down to the center of his narrow waist, where the shirt tucks beneath a pair of black trousers and a belt Kakashi would like to rip off him to spank that tight ass.  The sharp jingle of ice against glass pulls him from his fantasies before the glass is sliding toward him and the bartender catches Kakashi’s gaze with a smile much different from the last one.

 

Kakashi grabs his glass and notes the way the bartender tracks the glass all the way to Kakashi’s lips.  His beefy arms spread across the bar as he leans his hands on the edge of the counter, grinning at Kakashi.  Kakashi tastes the deep, woodsy notes of the alcohol, feels it burn a path down his throat. He sets his glass down and smiles.  He knows when he’s caught someone’s interest, and he’s not shy at all about being caught checking the man out.

 

“You don’t come around here often,” the bartender says.

 

“No.”

 

The bartender raises his chin toward the karaoke stage, where Guy steps down and Rin drags Asuma against his will to the mike.  When Kurenai tears Asuma’s cigarette from his lips and stomps her boot on it, Kakashi knows his friend has lost the battle.

 

“Come here with friends?” the bartender presumes correctly.

 

“Dragged, more like.”

 

“Looks like they’re having fun.  You should join them.”

 

Kakashi huffs and raises his glass to his lips.  “Not my thing.”

 

The bartender gives Kakashi a flash of teeth, a beautiful smile that draws Kakashi’s breath from his lungs.  “What is your thing?”

 

Kakashi masks his expression with cool indifference before drawing his glass from his lips and swaying it side to side.  “I don’t give away my secrets that easy.”

 

The bartender raises his brows and leans into the bar lights, drawing shadows down the contours of his smooth-shaven face as he moves nearly a breath away from Kakashi’s lips.  He smells like aftershave and liquor, complimenting the whiskey already on the tip of Kakashi’s tongue.

 

“What do I have to do to reveal these secrets?” he whispers, his voice barely audible over the music and Asuma’s off-key singing.

 

“I don’t know,” Kakashi says smoothly, sliding his emptied glass aside to remove any obstacles between them.  “How about giving me your name?”

 

“Tenzo.”

 

“Number?”

 

Tenzo’s eyes light with surprise before he laughs.  “Wait, you first. I don’t know  _ your _ name.”

 

“Kakashi.”

 

“What do you do, Kakashi?”

 

Kakashi levels Tenzo a disbelieving stare, disappointed by the break from banter back to the same mundane conversation he’s used to having.  Teaching is the  _ last _ thing he wants to think about when his thoughts were already racing steps ahead to his apartment.

 

“Do you really care?” he grumbles.

 

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t.”

 

Kakashi sighs.  “I’m a ninja.”

 

Tenzo’s large eyes go wide before he laughs, then shakes his head and turns away from Kakashi, then looks at him, laughing again.  “You’re-you’re not serious. What do you do? Really. Like me for example, this is only my night job.”

 

Kakashi gives Tenzo his most serious look.  To his utmost pleasure, Tenzo bristles at the look, a visible shiver racking his muscular frame.  Unfortunately, the moment doesn’t last long. The song is over and some idiot makes the call on the microphone for the next volunteer.  Tenzo looks up toward the stage, grinning at whoever steps up, their footsteps thundering so unceremoniously, Kakashi bets it’s Obito. 

 

When he hears Rin cheer Obito’s name, he glances over his shoulder and snorts a laugh.  “ _ This _ should be good.”

 

Tenzo waves the shining liquor bottle at Kakashi.  “Want another?”

 

Kakashi shifts in his chair and holds out his glass.  “Trying to get me drunk, Tenzo?”

 

Kakashi likes the way Tenzo’s name rolls off his tongue.  It feels as smooth as the whiskey Tenzo pours into his glass.  Judging by the way Tenzo’s gaze smolders as he pours and locks eyes with Kakashi, Tenzo likes the way it sounds even more than Kakashi does.

 

“You have...very interesting eyes,” Tenzo says, looking mesmerized as he seems to sink into the depths of Kakashi’s gaze.

 

Kakashi knows Tenzo’s noticed the genetic disorder in his left eye, its unusual red tinge, but he doesn’t hesitate to say, “That’s not  _ all _ you’ll find interesting.”

 

Tenzo lips part, his cupid’s bow pursing in such a way that Kakashi cannot take his eyes off those lips in this light until his attention is drawn to moisture seeping against his fingers resting on the bar.  He looks down to see his glass overfilling, the spout of the whiskey bottle still slanted in Tenzo’s grasp. Kakashi clears his throat, hiding his self-satisfied smile as he nods at the mess.

 

Tenzo’s eyes flit downward before bulging out of their sockets.  “Ah! S-sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking,” he says as he pulls the bottle up and pulls his other hand out from behind the bar, procuring a white cloth.  “This drink’s on the house.”

 

Kakashi leans back, feeling victorious about earning himself another free drink while taking the mess in stride even as Tenzo gets more flustered, wiping furiously at the spill.  He catches Tenzo’s attention with a nod while Obito begins singing horribly off tune from behind him.

 

“Or,” Kakashi says, debating whether giving up the free drink is worth this notion, “you can make it up to me some other way.”

 

“What?”

 

“When do you get off?” Kakashi asks, nodding at the clock behind the bar.

 

Tenzo glances over his shoulder, following his gaze.  “Nine. Why?”

 

Kakashi raises his brows.  “Want to get off with me?”

 

Tenzo sputters, the hand clenched around the whiskey-soaked cloth flying out toward the bottle and knocking it clear off the bar.  Kakashi’s impressed with Tenzo’s reflexes as his hand flashes out to catch it right as it tips off the edge.

 

“I-I uh,” Tenzo says.  He’s sweating. And turning red.  “Where would you want to go?”

 

Kakashi rolls his eyes.  “Tenzo.”

 

Behind him, he hears footsteps approaching, and no one could mistake Guy’s raucous laughter or Obito’s defensive sputtering about his performance for anyone besides his misfit group of teacher friends.  Tenzo’s eyes drift their way and he puts on a smile as if he’s prepared to make small talk. They’ll be back to square one again, just when they were making so much progress. At this point, Kakashi just wants to know whether he can get off tonight or not.

 

He slaps his hand on the bar, drawing Tenzo’s attention back to him.  “Do you want to fuck or not?”

 

“Kakashi!” Rin cries from behind him.

 

Guy’s iron grip seizes Kakashi by the shoulders and yanks him off the barstool.  “A million apologies for our dear, inappropriate comrade,” he says.

 

Obito’s at Kakashi’s other side, shaking his head and shooting him a sideways glare.  “He doesn’t know how to interact with  _ humans _ .”

 

“Shouldn’ have left ‘im alone,” Tsunade slurs, creeping up somewhere out of the darkness.

 

Kakashi scoffs and barely registers the astounded look on Tenzo’s face, but he doesn’t fight it when Guy directs him through the path from the bar made by Rin, Kurenai and Asuma stepping aside.  He knows Guy will  _ carry _ him out if he has to, and the last thing Kakashi wants to do is force Guy to resort to that in front of Tenzo.

 

“We were giving him room to flirt,” Rin says despondently as they rush him toward the door.

 

Tsunade scoffs.  “Flirt. That’s a good one.  Hatake, wanna fuck? I can find you somebody.”

 

“Oh, God,” Asuma says.  “We need to get  _ her _ home, too.”

 

Kurenai covers her eyes as if someone might recognize her and mistake Tsunade’s words for hers.  “Imagine if a parent was here tonight.”

 

“I don’t want to,” Obito says as he shoves his shoulder into the glass door, loping out into the chilled night air.  “Scary.  _ I’m _ the responsible one here tonight.”

 

Rin kisses his scarred cheek as she passes through the door.  “Don’t push it, Sweetie.” She grabs Kakashi’s hand, her fingers warm and soft.  “Come on, Kakashi. Want me to walk you home?”

 

“I wanted  _ Tenzo _ to walk me home,” he says petulantly as he sags, letting Guy shoulder his weight.  Might as well milk this opportunity for all its benefits before the night’s over, since he’ll be missing out on what he really wants.

 

“Stop being such an asshole,” Obito says, turning on his heels as the group reaches the sidewalk.  “Maybe then someone will actually  _ want _ to go home with you.”

 

“Rin wants to go home with me.”

 

“Rin’s a saint,” Obito counters.

 

“I’ll go home with you, my dear eternal friend and rival,” Guy says dramatically as he pulls Kakashi into a life-sucking hug.

 

Kakashi gasps for air the moment Guy stops compressing him, then staggers back a few steps to gain a safe distance, holding out his hands so Guy won’t follow.

 

“I can walk myself home,” Kakashi says to them all, a little more scathingly than intended.  “Goodnight.”

 

He turns to leave, ignoring the muttering that follows.  He doesn’t care what they discuss or who wants to mind his business.  He knows they disapprove of his need for physical satisfaction over emotional connection, but that’s really all that matters.  The bartender didn’t seem up for a one-night stand, but Kakashi knows where to find him now. He can try running into him again another night, see where it goes after a second round.

 

As he walks alone beneath the streetlights passing over his face to camouflage him with the rest of the city block, Kakashi can’t help but wonder what Tenzo’s other work is outside of bartending.  He laughs at the irony as he stumbles over a crack hidden in the darkness and regains his footing, shoving his hands in his pockets. This is exactly what Tenzo asked him when he refused to answer.  It doesn’t matter, usually. But something about Tenzo makes him curious. Maybe he wanted more from the intriguing bartender than a one night stand, but those chances are ruined now. This night will end just like any other night, with Kakashi returning to an empty apartment, riding out another weekend before the dreaded school week returns again on Monday.

 

Monday sounds like an excellent day to call in sick.

 

* * *

 

When Kakashi returns to his classroom Tuesday morning, something is not right.  It’s not unusual for subs to move his things, and this year there have been several occasions where Naruto told the sub things were supposed to be handled a certain way they most certainly were  _ not _ , but as he looks around, he can’t pinpoint what else is amiss, aside from his sixth grade team picture with himself, Guy, Obito and Rin propped in the very center of his desk.  As usual, his class is already sitting in front of him when he arrives just shy of the bell, so as he perches on his desk’s edge with his arms crossed, deciding he won’t solve this mystery on his own, he turns his eyes to the reliable pink-haired student up front.

 

“Sakura,” he says, taking mental note of all the things that  _ are _ obvious, “where did the sub put my stapler?  And paperclips?”

 

Sakura tilts her head, sporting a blush which is a rare sight when she’s not giggling at Sasuke.  “I...think he put them on your bookshelf, Sensei. Left side.”

 

Kakashi raises a brow as he glances over his left shoulder to where  _ books _ are supposed to sit on his shelves, but sure enough, the stapler and box of paperclips are sat side by side on a middle shelf.  He snorts before shifting his weight, deciding it’s time to forget about this and begin the day’s lesson.

 

Naruto’s hand shoots up in the air and he speaks before given permission, as usual.  “Hatake-Sensei! Are you going to be absent again anytime this year?”

 

Kakashi sighs.  “Well, I don’t know.  Why?”

 

Naruto grimaces.  “ _ Please _ don’t ever let us have that sub again.”

 

“Oh?” Kakashi says, amused.  “Did he actually punish you for acting up, Naruto?”

 

Naruto nods fervently.  “And  _ then _ some.”

 

“It wasn’t just Naruto, Sensei,” Sakura says with a frown.

 

Hinata’s hand raises timidly beside her head.  “He-he was a very nice teacher...when we behaved well.”

 

In the seat behind her, Kiba scoffs.  “How can anyone expect us to behave well when the teacher’s out?  The guy was being totally unreasonable.”

 

“Kiba,” Kakashi snaps.  “Hand.”

 

From the far left back corner of the class, a quiet scoff sounds and a muttering voice carries.  Kakashi’s sure he knows what was said, but he won’t let Shikamaru get away with the exact thing for which he’s just reprimanded Kiba.

 

“Shikamaru,” he says, narrowing his eyes at the boy with his head down on his desk.  “Something to share with the class?”

 

“I said the guy was a real drag, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Kakashi says curtly, clapping his hands together as he decides his students have had more than enough time for their whining.  “Open your math books. You’re finishing your algebra assignments from Friday.”

 

“Did it,” Shikamaru says.

 

Kakashi blinks.  As his gaze pans the class, an unusual silence falls over them.  “All of it?”

 

“You bet!” Naruto growls, scrunching his face.  “The guy was a real hardass.”

 

“Naruto!” Kakashi says, not letting his sweeping gaze linger on a single student.  “Principal Senju’s office.”

 

“Aw, not again,” Naruto whines as he slides out of his desk.

 

“Anyone else care to express their feelings about the substitute?” Kakashi asks as Naruto swings open the door.  He turns his gaze to Sasuke, knowing where the next likely remark will come from. “Sasuke?”

 

Sasuke’s dark eyes shift from Naruto at the door to the classroom window as he grumbles, “No.”

 

“Good.” Kakashi turns to his desk, deciding they can skip the math lesson and move on to social studies.  Not his favorite subject, but it has to be taught. “Now-“

 

“Um.” When Kakashi turns to the voice, Sakura has her hand raised and is glancing over her shoulders toward her classmates.  “Hatake-Sensei?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yamato-Sensei left you a note.  It’s in your desk drawer.”

 

Kakashi blinks.  Yamato-Sensei must be yesterday’s substitute.  But that’s...unusual. If a sub leaves a note, it’s likely regarding the students’ behaviors or how the classroom agenda played out, but it’s always left in plain sight.  He’s never had to look  _ inside _ a desk drawer to find it.  Nevertheless, he makes his way around the desk, bemused by the snickers and giggles that infiltrate his classroom.  As he opens the drawer, he snaps a glare to the class, silencing them with a look.

 

“You can all start your silent reading period now,” he decides, buying himself time to read the letter without chaos starting in his classroom.

 

The shuffle of books and backpacks is sprinkled with only a hint of murmurs and whispers, so Kakashi doesn’t bother to reprimand them, not once the room returns to silence.  The only shuffle he still hears is his own noise of pulling open his drawer and slipping out the quarter-folded notebook paper which hadn’t been there when he last left his room to head to Friday’s after school meeting.

 

He sits in his chair, propping his feet on his desk as he unfolds it.  Neat handwriting fills the center of the lined page, masculine and slanted.  The top line is a ten digit number, no dashes, no words. Below that, there is the address to _Kakashi_ _Hatake-Sensei_ , followed by commentary of the class behaving well, the sterile classroom befitting his personality, and his students proving to be better trained in their subject matter than his friends are in singing.  Kakashi sits upright, snapping a glance out the window and then at the door, almost surprised no one stands outside watching him read the letter. When he glances to the bottom of the note, the signature, _your fellow ninja_ burns into his eyes and forces a laugh to emerge from his throat.

 

“Sensei?” Sai is standing over him, a rare feat for a student to manage without him noticing their approach.

 

Kakashi clears his throat and folds the note, slipping it back onto his desk as he snatches Sai’s book from his pale hands.  “What?”

 

He looks the artistic fantasy cover over with a cursory glance before handing the feather-edged paperback back to him.

 

Sai meets his eyes with a blank stare.

 

“What is it, Sai?” he asks.

 

“Hm,” he says, stroking the cover of his book reverently, “Yamato-Sensei told me yesterday that after you read his note, I should ask you-“ he pauses, raising a brow toward his classmates, who Kakashi sees are eerily enrapt in this conversation.  “What time do you get off?”

 

Kakashi chokes.  He has nothing but spit to choke  _ on _ , but it’s all he can do not to cry out profanities in front of his class.  As he scrambles to his feet, a figure flashes in the small window of his door, and for a moment, he thinks the head of blonde is Naruto.  Kakashi does a double take when he catches Tsunade’s honey brown eye mocking him before she slips out of sight.

 

Sai makes a questioning sound.  “What does that mean, Sensei? Don’t all teachers get off at the same time?”

 

Kakashi smiles as he realizes that is  _ exactly _ Yamato’s message.  “Yeah. They do get off...together.”

 

He snatches the note from his desk and crumples it in his hand before shoving it in his pocket, precisely where he can find it later.  Because when he gets off, he’s going to call that number, and he’s going to get  _ off _ . And he’s more fucked than he was on Friday, because it turns out Tenzo is more than a pretty face.  He’s a fellow  _ ninja _ .  Kakashi has more in common with the sexy bartender than he initially presumed.  He doesn’t mind the idea of getting to know Tenzo on a more intimate level. His friends would be proud.  He’s going to give this guy a chance.


End file.
